


Bleeding Love

by TimeParalysis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a demoness who has been imprisioned by Naraku. She kidnapped Rin to lure Sesshomaru to Naraku but her heart was too great and gave Sesshomaru time to save Rin. He saw that her kindness was great and decided to help her out. He grew to love this Demoness even tho she was a half breed. Will Sesshomaru confess his love or will Naraku take that chance away forever?





	Bleeding Love

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Inuyasha Fanfiction so the characters will be out of it. I apologize and will love feed back on how to improve their character. I’ll probably will rewrite if I get the idea on the behavior. My grammar is horrible also so I apologize for any grammar mistake. The characters will be a little OOC along with somethings that probably won't fit or click as I've only watched half of the episodes years ago. :P

The wind blew gently as Sesshomaru and his companions cruise through the live green meadow, varies of flowers blooming. Rin the human girl ran through the field disturbing the flowers and the bees. The petals danced around Rin almost like they were playing with her. Sesshomaru observe the girl in amazement on how she can be so cheerful all the time even in crisis. Jaken rode on Ah-Un mumbling about how humans are so stupid and emotional even though he expressed a lot of it even more on the annoying side. The wind stopped blowing and the blue bright sky turned grey and dull as the clouds filled the air, the meadow seems sad and crying for sun. Rin stopped in her tracks and looked up to see lightning striking in the air like a battle. Sesshomaru caught a scent too friendly for the scenery so he called Rin over to him to which she obeyed. A red and gold figured dropped down from the sky in a lightning that was carrying her. She has a fox mask over her face while a wearing a red and gold kimono that seem royal, and to top it off Sheri had a fur pelt that wrapped around her chest and shoulder in formal way. Sesshomaru stared at the female to realized that she was a demon but not just an ordinary demon but a Dog Demon mixed with something that he can not think of. The demoness chuckled when she saw the human girl hide behind the demon lord.

"what brings you here?" The Demon Lord ask watching the demoness stare down at Rin

"You see Lord Sesshomaru I came to borrow Rin" She spoke up with absolute amusement "She's a fine human girl"

 

Her left hand from inside her kimono sleeves came out holding a fan that she swiftly opened toward his direction shooting out a huge gash of wind. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un stood their ground but Rin on the other hand could not so she was launched up in the air. Sesshomaru turned in time to see the demoness grab Rin and flew straight ahead. He followed behind and felt his instinct telling him not to go as this was a trap. The demoness saw Sesshomaru following and grew surprised as the rumors of the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru hating humans became false. Rin batted her fist on the demoness shoulder as she was thrown over her shoulder. The demoness growled rock warn Rin to not do that as she could drop her to her death.

"Lord Sesshomaru will save me!" She exclaimed staying still and watching Sesshomaru strangle to keep up.

 

The demoness saw Naraku's poison insect up ahead so she followed them. They lead them to an edge by the ocean cliff where Naraku stood in his baboon pelt. She landed up beside him and turned to see Sesshomaru land a couple feet away. She hold on to the rebellious Rin while Naraku and Sesshomaru discussed a deal. The demoness saw the pain in Sesshomaru's eyes when she was ordered to hang Rin over the edge of the cliff. Her heart ached, her mind went back to her castle, to her people, to her mother and to herself. She dropped Rin as ordered but later jumped after her from her heart's command. Naraku called after her but she ignored him, she reaches out toward Rin. Rin saw her trying to help so she grabbed her hand that pulled her toward her. The demoness hugs Rin close to her body before stopping their fall with her hand gripping the side of the cliff. Rin squeaked in surprisement before looking up the cliff to see Sesshomaru fighting Naraku. The Demoness climbed up the cliff rock by rock being careful. Naraku looked down to see them coming back up and he frowned. He sent a tentacle toward them but Sesshomaru cut it off before it reached them. They to the edge pulling herself up The Demoness sat Rin down in the grass floor. Naraku flees to avoid more damage. Sesshōmaru kneels down before Rin to see if she is alright not caring if the demoness is alright. The Demoness started to walk away when a voice spoke out toward her.

 

”Lady!” Rin called out “Thank you for helping me”

”Don’t Thank me” She said with a disgust “I was about to do harm to you how can you thank me?”

”because you didn’t” Rin responded with a smile

”Sesshomaru you have a weird child” She stayed walking away again only to hear a swoosh than her face met his chest.

 

She looks up to see the Demon Lord standing before her looking strong and deadly. He lifted his hands to show the chains and pulled on them. The chains she had on were around her wrist that no one noticed except Sesshomaru and her. She watch Sesshomaru hand glow green and start to melt them only for the top layer to break and reveal a gold chain. He eyed the chain in confusion but also in curiosity.

 

”Demoness what is your name” He asked running his thumb on the gold chain

”Misaki Yukimori” She announces proudly

”Misaki Yukimori as in Yasahiro Yukimori?!” A High pitched voice squealed breaking the treeline behind Sesshomaru who was facing toward the cliff having the Demoness in the middle.

”What are you talking about Jaken?” Sesshomaru asks

”The Dog Demon who was killed by his own father!” He responded “Who’s mate was the Salvation Goddess!”

”Half Breed?” Sesshomaru looks down at the Demoness Who’s name is Misaki “Half Dog and Half Goddess”

"Jaken you know a lot about my family" Misaki said surprised

"Well I use a lot of my spare time trying to stay informed within the lords" He bowed

"Lord Sesshomaru you must have know my father" She looked up at him who looked down at her

"I must have been a pup when I met him" He stated "I've heard that name before by my mother"

"Your Father knew the Yukimori Family by Misaki's Mother who gave them medicine and many herbs mixtures" Jaken Explained

 “Hn” Sesshomaru responded before walking away while holding Misaki’s chains dragging her behind trying to keep up she followed.

 

”Enjoy your company a little more Misaki....I’ll take it away” An eerie voice laughed.


End file.
